Who would have known? S
by Aradia Pigna
Summary: PG13 just to be sure, Aradia is Harry girlfriend, then SOMETHING happens, so she goes to Draco to make a deal. I can't do summaries, better summary inside READ AND REVIEW! If I get 5 revies, I'll make chp.2


Wrom: ESKPNKMBIPBARHDMNNSKVFVWRKJVZCMHVIBGDADRZ  
  
Subject:   
  
Date: Monday, August 18, 2003 5:12 PM  
  
HELLOOOOOO!! =^-^= Well this is my first story *-*, it's a Draco/Original Character story, it also has some slight Ron/Hermione and Harry/Cho. My character IS NOT a Mary Sue, well, I'll try not to make her a Mary Sue v.v"Anyway, On with the story...  
  
Draco: Hey Kitsune!! Did you even ask if I wanted to be paired with someone?!!  
  
KG: I don't have to ask you =p  
  
Draco: WHAT?!! ." NO FAIR!! There must be a rule against that!!  
  
KG: Nope ^.^  
  
Draco:T.T no fair  
  
By the way I don't own anyone except my original character, Aradia Shaw.....ENJOY!!  
  
"__"= talking '__'=thinking (__)=me talking   
  
!@#$%& CHAPTER 1 &%$#@!  
  
YOU MUST READ THIS IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!!!!  
  
Aradia and Harry have been together since the middle of 5th year, no I have NOT read HP and the OoTP, this story begins on 6th year, on the first week of school  
  
Name: Aradia (Goddes of Withces in Greek) Shaw  
  
Age: 16 years old House: 6th year Ravenclaw  
  
She's Harry's girlfriend, Cho's best friend.......see the connection?   
  
Apperance: Pretty, pale skin, gorgeous almond shaped green/blue eyes, plain straight brown hair, tall, skinny, nice body, average teenage girl. She's no goddes, but she isn't ugly either. do you know what I mean?  
  
Aradia was sitting in the Gryffindor table with Harry, Hermione and Ron, the sorting had just ended and they were eating/talking when suddenly they were interrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy (HE'S SO PERFECT ^-^) "So I see you're still with Potter" sneered Draco in Aradia's direction. "Yes Malfoy, why? Jealous" she asked bitterly. "You out of your mind?" asked Draco in disgust. "Just go Malfoy." said a frustrated Hermione. "Shut up mudblood, I don't take orders"snapped Draco. "Just go"said Ron, hugging Hermione (their girl and boy friend)  
  
"Whatever weasel, you were all starting to bore me anyways" said Draco and left.   
  
They were all finished eating and it was almost time for them to go to each of their respective house dorms "Err, Aradia?" asked Harry "Yes Harry?" "Err, could we talk privately?" asked Harry nodding to Ron and Hermione who got the message."Sure" she replied they had the table all to themselves. It was : #=table ___=empty spot  
  
Harry Aradia___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE  
  
################## ################# ############## ################## ###############  
  
___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE  
  
"Aradia, there's something important I gotta say, it's kind of hard." said Harry uneasily "Well, there isn't any other way, just say it." said Aradia not knowing what was going to happen "This isn't working out for me, I want to end our relationship" said Harry quickly in one breath. Aradia just looked shocked then her face darkened"....what?.....why?..." she whispered. "aradia.." started Harry "No, don't speak, please just stop explaining, don't tell me, it hurts" said Aradia in a bitter sorrow. then she left to go to her own table, but Harry caught up with her,"Aradia, I din't mean to hurt you, can we be friends?" he asked. "Even if you din't mean to hurt me, you did, and no, we can't be friends, just leave me alone, don't talk to me anymore" said Aradia coldly. Harry looked at her and left for the Gryffindor table.  
  
'I won't cry, I'll find a way to make him regret it' thought Aradia sitting on the Ravenclaw table, next to Cho. "Cho, the worst thing happend to me" said Aradia. "what?" asked Cho with no interest., Aradia was just about to spill her guts when sudennly Dumbledoregot up, "Well it has been a tiring day, I just want to say a few things before you all go to your house dorms, the forbidden forest is FORBIDDEN, a series of things that are not allowed in this school are listed on a wall on the 3rd floor, your not-so-new DADA teacher is, again, Prof. Lupin" everyone applauded (except the Slytherins =P)"AND Madame Hooch is not with us anmore, she has retired, your new Flying instructur is former student, Oliver Wood. (Yeah, know, I couldn't help it, I love Sean Biggerstaff)" everyone applauded, especially the girls (HAHAHAHAHA, sorry, back to the story ^///^)"Last but not least, Head Girl is Cho Chang from Ravenclaw and Head Boy is Tom Smith from Gryffindor (Yes I know that he doesn't exist but who else could I put?)  
  
Well, that's the end of the great chapter 1 ....-_-.........DID YOU LIKE OR HATE?! TOO LONG OR TOO SHORT?! STUPID OR FANTASTIC?! REVIEW!!!!  
  
vV click the button "REVIEW" and I'll give you a 3 headed dog =) 


End file.
